Pengalaman Pertama Menjadi Ayah
by lunaryu
Summary: Brian Kinney selalu penasaran, apa yang membuatnya setuju menjadi donor sperma bagi Lindsey? Namun, segala pertanyaan langsung sirna saat dia bertemu pandang dengan mata cokelat putranya untuk pertama kalinya. B/J Dibuat u FFC: Parental View di Infantrum


**Pengalaman Pertama (si _Pejantan_ Liberty Avenue) Menjadi Ayah**

**Fandom: **Queer as Folk (QAF_US)

**Rating:** 15+/T

**Genre: **Family/Romance

**Karakter: **Brian Kinney

**Summary: **_Brian selalu penasaran, apa yang membuatnya setuju menjadi donor sperma bagi Lindsey? Namun, segala pertanyaan langsung sirna saat dia bertemu pandang dengan mata cokelat putranya untuk pertama kalinya…_

**Disclaimer: Queer as Folk bukan punya Luna. Saya cuma pinjam karakternya untuk mencoba tantangan fanfic ^_^.**

**Warning: **_mengingat plot dan latar belakang TV show ini memang diperuntukkan untuk 17 tahun ke atas, bakal banyak kata-kata **menyumpah** (harap diperhatikan dengan hati-hati dan jangan ditiru) dalam fic ini, mungkin ada sedikit **kekakuan bahasa dan campuran bahasa asing** karena perbedaan budaya (harap maklum, latarnya di Pittsburgh Pensilvania sono soalnya), implikasi **seks dengan sesama jenis** tapi tidak terlalu vulgar, kok. _

**A/N: **Sekali lagi menanggapi **_[FanFiction Chalenge] Parental View: Los Padres Parecer _**oleh nutmeg-not-head di Infantrum. Selamat menikmati XD. Oh, hampir lupa. **Word-count: **3716 words, **total: **4305 words.

* * *

**Pengalaman Pertama (si _Pejantan_ Liberty Avenue) Menjadi Ayah**

Aku, a.k.a. Brian Kinney, sedang merenung melihat putera semata wayangku yang kini sudah berumur sepuluh tahun dan tengah asyik bermain video game di rumah, alias '_gubuk cinta'_-ku dan Justin. Mata cokelat Gus Marcus Peterson, yang hampir identik dengan mataku berbinar-binar ketika melihat plot game simulasi cinta (yang secara khusus kupesankan dari Jepang) yang sedang ia mainkan mengalami kemajuan yang lumayan pesat.

"Yei! Tinggal selangkah lagi aku bakal dapat hati Kazuya!" kata si bocah yang namanya menyerupai Teddy Bear itu dengan semangat membara.

Aku nggak habis pikir kenapa putera kesayanganku itu begitu tergila-gila dengan _love game simulation_, apalagi tokohnya gambar coret begitu…, tapi yang paling mengganggu itu bukan kesukaannya pada kartun atau animasi atau anime (Gus selalu protes kalau aku menyamakan animasi atau anime dengan kartun) atau apalah itu, melainkan _sifat romantis_ yang nggak ketulungan untuk anak umur sepuluh tahun begitu. Turunan dari siapa, sih? Padahal aku yakin seratus persen kalau dalam tubuhku nggak ada seutas urat pun yang bernama romantisme.

_Lindsey sudah menulari otaknya dengan ajaran-ajaran lesbi yang nggak berguna. Dasar para lesbi sialan. Anakku diapakan, sih?_

Lama-lama khawatir juga dengan masa depan anakku yang lagak dan sifatnya bakal sangat jauh berbeda dengan diriku. Apalagi ibu Gus, Lindsey Peterson itu, seorang lesbian yang tinggal dengan pasangannya Mellanie Marcus, dan keduanya sama-sama sangat nggak masuk akal. Saking romantisnya, kadang-kadang mereka sampai membuatku merasa muak melihatnya.

Aku benci kata-kata manis yang nggak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Masih lebih baik tipe yang bertindak untuk menunjukkan sesuatu, dan kepercayaan para lesbi yang hanya bisa bahagia kalau memiliki satu pasangan seks saja itu menyebalkan. Apa salahnya mencari kesenangan dengan banyak teman seks?

Eits, kok jadi melantur? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk kembali ke pokok permasalahan. Aku nggak mau Gus menjadi orang yang hanya bisa bicara tanpa kesungguhan hati. _Kata-kata_ itu senjata mematikan dan nggak boleh sembarang dimainkan, apalagi kata-kata itu bisa kembali ke diri sendiri dan menggigit bokong dengan sangat nggak menyenangkan. Kalau sampai membuat suatu janji manis yang nggak bisa ditepati, entah bencana macam apa yang akan melanda si pemakai kata-kata itu.

Jangan salah, aku nggak ingin anakku jadi seperti diriku. Aku sendiri mengakui kalau aku bukanlah orang baik-baik, manipulatif, blak-blakan, dan tak punya rasa _cinta_ (tapi yang terakhir ini sedang diperbaiki dan hampir sembuh). Apalagi mengingat riwayat masa kecilku yang kacau balau, riwayat keluargaku yang berantakan, riwayat KDRT yang dilakukan ayahku, dan masalah minum-minum ibuku yang fanatik agama itu hingga menelantarkan diriku.

Mustahil. Aku nggak ingin Gus mengalami hal seperti yang aku alami dulu, hal yang membuatku _rusak_ cukup parah sampai nggak bisa memaafkan diri sendiri dan menganggap diriku nggak pantas dicintai dan nggak mungkin bisa mencintai orang lain.

Yah, se-nggaknya sampai aku bertemu Justin, orang yang mengubah hidup… ah, bukan… tapi mengubah _dunia_-ku.

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Justin.

Waktu itu aku sama sekali nggak menyangka kalau duniaku bakal berubah setelah menangkap mata biru langit bocah berambut pirang emas itu dengan mata telanjang. Ia tengah bersandar di bawah tiang lampu jalanan Liberty Avenue, di luar klab malam gay Babylon. Aku seperti melihat malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi dari surga. Dia terlihat begitu murni dan bersih, sama sekali nggak cocok dengan kegelapan dunia di tempat sekotor Babylon.

Aku kontan berpikir kalau memang anak itu akan dikotori, biarlah aku yang menorehkan warna pada kanvas putih kehidupannya. Lalu, tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyapa Justin dan menangkap hatinya dengan sangat profesional, mengingat julukanku adalah _si Pejantan Liberty Avenue_ yang sudah meniduri hampir setengah populasi laki-laki di Pittsburgh, gay atau _straight, _masih lajang atau sudah menikah, yang manapun bakal kusambar asalkan dia hidup, berjalan, dan punya organ anatomi lelaki yang paling penting di antara kedua kaki mereka, tentu saja yang paling menarik perhatianku. Aku adalah lelaki sangat menarik yang bisa mengubah pria _straight_ jadi _gay_ untukku.

Sebutan dan rumor itu memang berlebihan, tapi begitulah orang-orang menyebutku dulu, waktu umurku masih dua puluhan dengan gairah seks yang sangat liar (sampai sekarang pun masih, tapi sudah mendingan dibanding dulu). Aku menolak mengingat-ingat berapa umurku sekarang (aku nggak menghitung tahun), dan nggak mau mengakui kalau aku sudah lumayan uzur. Jujur saja, aku masih tetap ingin mati muda, saat aku masih tampan dan tidak berkeriput.

Aah, melantur lagi, deh... Kembali ke permasalahan. Sampai di mana tadi? Oh ya… Justin. Pertemuan pertamaku, Brian Kinney, dengan Justin Taylor.

Mata biru langit Justin begitu cemerlang, penuh mimpi dan harapan saat aku menggodanya. Meskipun dia masih sangat muda (waktu itu dia masih 17 tahun. Iya, memang ilegal sih, mengajak anak di bawah umur begitu melakukan hubungan seks, dan aku bisa kena masalah besar karena umurku sendiri beda 12 tahun dengan Justin saat itu… ah? Hitung saja sendiri berapa umurku waktu itu!), Justin memberanikan diri untuk menggodaku balik.

Meskipun takut, Justin bersedia _kukotori_ (biarpun si Justin berbohong saat dia bilang dirinya bukan _perawan_, tapi aku kenal betul bahasa tubuh anak perawan… salah, _perjaka_. Duh, saking imutnya anak itu, aku sampai lupa kalau dia lelaki, tapi kalau dia perempuan, nggak mungkin aku meliriknya, bodoh! Gimana sih?). Yah, se-nggaknya kalau memang itu pengalaman pertama anak manis itu, aku akan memberikan kenangan yang nggak akan terlupakan baginya. Sayangnya, aku sendiri nggak tahu apa yang akan menantiku setelah itu.

Nggak disangka, saat aku tengah _mengajari_ anak itu pengalaman orang dewasa di tempat tidur, aku mendapat telpon kalau anakku sudah lahir. Kontan aku stop kegiatanku dan terbang ke rumah sakit, dan lupa kalau Justin juga ada disana dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengajaknya ke RS sekalian.

Di malam aku bertemu kekasih hatiku di masa depan, aku juga ditakdirkan bertemu anak pertamaku.

Aku yang selalu heran dan penasaran kenapa mau saja kena bujuk rayu Lindsey (mantan pacar dan sobat karib yang saling memanfaatkan status untuk menutupi jati diri kami yang sebenarnya) untuk jadi donor sperma, agar dia bisa melahirkan dan punya bayi bersama Mellanie, merasa unik dengan apa yang kulihat dan rasakan di rumah sakit.

Di sana, di tengah kerumunan para lesbian yang selalu membuatku muak itu, ada bayi kecil yang sedang digendong dan disusui oleh ibunya. Bayiku. Anakku (dan Lindsey sebetulnya, tapi aku nggak terlalu peduli saat itu).

Aku… _Brian Kinney_… merasa terpesona? Itu kata-kata yang paling mirip yang terbesit di kepalaku saat merasakan perasaan itu, dan bukan terpesona karena kecantikan atau tubuh indah atau ukuran penis yang besar, tapi lebih ke sesuatu yang emosional. Aku nggak menyangka hanya dengan secangkir mani yang kukeluarkan dan simpan di bank sperma itu dapat terjadi sebuah keajaiban bernama bayi. Anakku. Anak lelaki pertamaku. Bagian dari diriku.

Akan tetapi, sesaat kemudian aku merasa takut dengan hal ini. Apa aku pantas memilikinya? Apa aku boleh melakukan hal ini? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Aku begitu bingung dengan kecamuk emosi dan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyerangku. Orang yang sudah rusak macam diriku ini, apa boleh mendapatkan hal sesuci bayi kecil itu?

Di tengah kekacauan perasaanku saat itu, pemberian nama si bayi pun terjadi. Aku nggak bisa memikirkan nama apapun saat ditanya pendapatku dengan kepala dan hati yang sedang kacau balau begitu. Yah, meskipun nggak ada yang tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang karena aku memiliki wajah poker yang luar biasa bagusnya sampai nggak terbaca apapun. Lagi-lagi aku nggak berpikir panjang saat meminta pendapat Justin.

_"Gus nama yang bagus,"_ kata Justin dengan wajah tersenyum.

Mungkin waktu itu hatiku sudah tercuri, tapi aku sama sekali nggak menyadarinya. Apalagi perasaan itu tertutup badai perasaanku terhadap Gus: keraguan, rasa takut, dan rasa rendah diri yang seharusnya tak dimiliki seorang Brian Kinney.

Namun, segala perasaan itu tiba-tiba sirna saat mataku bertemu dengan mata Gus (Lindsey menawariku untuk menggendong si kecil Gus, dan aku setuju untuk melakukan kontak dengan anakku itu hanya dengan insting karena akal sehatku sedang nggak bisa berfungsi dengan normal). Ketika pertama aku menatap mata cokelat jernih dan murni milik Gus, ketika aku menyentuh dan memeluk Gus untuk pertama kalinya, aku nggak bisa menjelaskan getaran dalam hatiku yang seharusnya sudah rusak dan mati. Getaran yang sangat hangat dan nggak bisa kujelaskan asal-muasalnya dengan akal sehat.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kalau Gus sangatlah berharga. Terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan. _Aku menginginkannya_.

Kesadaran yang menghujamku tanpa ampun itu membuatku cukup terguncang. Baru pertama kali aku menginginkan seseorang dalam hidupku. Bukan hanya tubuh, tetapi juga hati, dan hidup. Aku ingin ada dalam hati anak itu, ingin ada dalam hidup Gus. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Brian Kinney (aku) yang seharusnya nggak peduli dengan orang lain selain diri sendiri, malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun. Meskipun perjanjianku dengan Lindsey adalah menyerahkan hak asuhku kepadanya dan Mellanie, aku nggak akan menjauh dari kehidupan Gus. Perjanjian yang dulu itu… saat ini sudah nggak berlaku. Aku akan mempertahankan Gus apapun yang terjadi.

Setelah itu pun, aku masih cukup kacau dan terguncang saat memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Malam itu, aku mabuk alkohol dan teler obat-obatan, dan Justin masih ada di sampingku. Aku nggak memikirkan apapun ketika akhirnya benar-benar bercinta…, ugh, salah terminologi, bukan bercinta, tapi melakukan seks dengan Justin. Yep, itu lebih tepat. Aku merasa begitu kacau untuk fokus, karena itu aku memilih untuk melupakannya saja; dan sepertinya memuaskan hasratku bersama Justin merupakan ide paling bagus di dunia ini.

Malam itu aku mendapatkan dua berkah sekaligus. Gus, dan keperawanan-keperjakaan Justin. Saking kacaunya, aku sampai membuat keputusan kalau akan mengizinkan Justin menginap sampai pagi. Padahal biasanya aku nggak pernah mengizinkan teman-seksku menginap setelah urusan nafsu kami selesai. Apalagi saat bangun aku sedang memeluk Justin, dengan hangover yang luar biasa. Lalu karena aku masih sedikit mabuk, ingatanku juga jadi sedikit kabur.

Saat ingat semua kejadian di malam sebelumnya, barulah aku sadar badai macam apa yang baru saja mengguncang duniaku. Bukan hanya masalah Gus, sekarang aku jadi punya tanggung jawab pada bocah bernama Justin itu. Semau-mauku nggak ingin bertanggung jawab, ada _hukum_ yang nggak bisa kulawan secara harfiah. Sekarang kalau dipikirkan lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh dan secara rasional, bukankah itu merupakan bencana besar bagi dunia seorang Brian Kinney?

Sayangnya aku tak sempat berpikir lebih jauh saat aku diserang rangsangan visual tubuh indah Justin di kamar mandi. Kalah dengan nafsuku sendiri, akhirnya aku berhubungan seks lagi dengan Justin di kamar mandi, dan dua kali lagi di tempat tidur setelah kami selesai mandi.

Gila. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar bernafsu dengan orang lain, sampai rasanya aku nggak akan pernah puas memakannya, seperti ketagihan. Apalagi lawanku masih bocah ingusan begitu. Untung Mikey, alias Michael Novotny, sahabatku sejak SMP, datang menjemputku pagi itu untuk berangkat kerja, kalau nggak…, mungkin aku bakal menghabiskan waktu seharian berhubungan seks dengan Justin di kamarku.

Setelah mengantar Justin ke sekolah pagi itu dan secara resmi mengeluarkan jati diri Justin _yang gay _dari kloset di SMA-nya, aku berniat mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Justin (padahal sejak awal nggak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya seks semalam saja). Aku nggak mau terlibat secara emosional lebih jauh dengannya, apalagi setelah badai dan guncangan perasaan yang dilakukan Gus pada duniaku semalam. Aku nggak ingin menambah amunisi yang bisa membom dan menghancurkan tembok pertahanan hatiku berantakan.

Padahal hatiku yang sudah rusak dan mati itu sudah kusimpan dan kujaga rapat-rapat dalam benteng pertahanan yang mati-matian kubangun sejak kecil agar aku nggak lagi terluka oleh apapun dengan nggak mengizinkan rasa cinta untuk lahir dan ada dalam diriku. Namun semalam, Gus melahirkan rasa cinta itu, dan ada retakan di benteng itu, yang membuatku _merasakan_ lagi. Ditambah lagi, celah itu diperbesar dengan kenyataan bahwa aku merasa senang saat bangun dan mendapati Justin masih ada di pelukanku.

Sial. Itu bukan pertanda bagus, dan aku benar-benar takut dengan kenyataan kalau hal itu nggak terlalu menggangguku.

Aku mencoba untuk berpikir secara rasional lagi, dan memikirkan kemungkinan terbaik yang ada bagiku. Aku memang harus menjauh dari semua hal yang bisa membuat pertahanan hatiku terancam. Aku harus memutus pertalian yang tak sengaja terbentuk itu.

Sayangnya, aku nggak sadar kalau sisi malaikat Justin itu memang sudah seperti kepribadian keduanya. Berlawanan 180 derajad dengan kepribadianku yang manipulatif untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, Justin nggak takut menunjukkan dan mengakui keinginannya untuk mendapatkan diriku seutuhnya, baik tubuh maupun hati. Dimulailah petualangan Justin untuk mendobrak hancur pertahananku dan membuatku jatuh hati padanya meskipun pada awalnya aku mencoba menolak mati-matian.

Sedikit-sedikit, Justin menyelinap dalam hatiku lewat retakan pertahananku yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh Gus. Dengan sifat gigih nggak kenal lelah, dan tahan banting untuk mencintaiku meskipun hatinya kusakiti berulang kali dengan sifat brengsek Brian Kinney, Justin tetap bisa memojokkanku, sampai aku nggak punya pilihan selain menerima keberadaannya. Segala aturan yang aku tetapkan untuk melindungi pertahananku, aku langgar untuk Justin. Tanpa kusadari, keberadaan Justin di sisiku menjadi sesuatu yang _esensial _seperti menghirup udara, dan aku jadi aneh kalau Justin nggak ada di sekitarku.

Perjalanan dan drama serta parody cintaku dan Justin sama sekali nggak mudah. Aku dengan bodohnya terus berusaha menjauh, sedangkan Justin berusaha mendobrak masuk. Ada masa-masa gelap di mana aku hampir kehilangan Justin: Justin yang hampir mati gara-gara dipukul kepalanya dengan Bat, Justin yang hampir menyerah untuk mencintaiku karena aku memaksanya untuk lari ke pelukan lelaki lain (si violinis keparat dan kurang ajar itu!) untuk kebaikannya sendiri (meskipun pada akhirnya itu jadi omong kosong dan Justin kembali terluka), dan Justin yang kukira terlanjur menghilang ditelan kasus peledakan Babylon oleh para pembenci kaum homo.

Aku hampir betul-betul kehilangan Justin sebelum aku bisa mengakui perasaanku sendiri. Justin yang membuat diriku sadar, kalau aku pun boleh bahagia dengan mencintai dan dicintai. Justin yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku berbeda dari ayahku yang penyiksa dan ibuku yang pemabuk. Justin yang meyakinkanku kalau aku bisa menjadi ayah terbaik bagi Gus meskipun statusku hanya seorang ayah paruh waktu (akhirnya aku terpaksa memberikan hak asuhku pada Mellanie untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Lindsey yang di ambang kehancuran), karena aku tetap menyayangi Gus dengan seluruh hatiku meskipun aku nggak lagi punya hak asuh terhadapnya. Aku tetap memastikan Gus nggak akan kekurangan apapun. Hanya Justin yang bisa membaca pikiran dan menyadari perasaanku meskipun aku sendiri belum sadar kalau itu adalah salah satu bentuk _cinta_. Cinta yang tak pernah diberikan oleh orang tuaku, tapi aku bisa memberikannya untuk Gus.

Justin yang menghancurkan dinding pelindung hatiku, dan membawaku keluar dari tempat gelap itu ke tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya terang. Meskipun takut dan sesekali terluka, aku dapat melihat dunia yang sebelumnya nggak berani kulihat. Dunia kedewasaan, di mana aku dihadapkan pada suatu keinginan untuk mencintai dan hasrat untuk dicintai sebagai diriku dan bukan kulit kosong maupun topeng yang ingin aku perlihatkan pada dunia luar.

Malam Gus dilahirkan, aku merasakan getaran dari dunia itu pada hatiku yang kukira telah rusak, tapi ternyata hanya membeku saja, dan ketika aku mengakui perasaanku pada Justin, bongkahan es itu akhirnya mencair, dan kali ini aku bisa benar-benar menjadi salah satu manusia yang utuh dengan hati yang hidup.

Justin dan Guslah yang berhasil mencairkan hatiku. Perasaan takutku ketika Gus terlahir di dunia ini adalah perasaan takut kalau-kalau aku akan menjadikan Gus seperti diriku: manusia tanpa cinta yang nggak akan pernah jadi sesuatu yang utuh. Rasa terpesona yang aku rasakan adalah rasa kagum karena dari diriku yang bejat dan kotor ini dapat terbentuk makhluk sesuci dan seindah Gus. Keraguanku dan rasa rendah diriku muncul dari rasa khawatir apakah keputusanku benar untuk menjadi bagian dari hidup anak itu nantinya. Bukankah aku hanya akan membawa pengaruh buruk baginya? Namun, setelah berinteraksi dengan anakku itu, hal yang paling kutakuti untuk tumbuh (karena mungkin akan jadi kelemahanku) malah tumbuh makin kuat, dan makin kokoh hingga bisa membuat diriku makin kuat juga (itu yang paling mengejutkanku).

Memiliki Gus dan Justin membuatku menyadari kalau dengan mencintai, aku nggak akan makin lemah, tapi bertambah kuat. Keinginan untuk melindungi membuatku makin tegar. Keinginan untuk membahagiakan mereka membuncah hingga membuatku makin bahagia juga saat melihat senyuman mereka.

Gus, puteraku, dan Justin, kekasih hatiku (yang dulu sempat aku anggap anak juga karena aku mengurusnya sejak Justin diusir oleh ayahnya, si Craig sialan yang brengsek dan pembenci homo itu) telah memberikan segala hal yang aku impikan sejak kecil tapi nggak berani kuharapkan karena aku pikir itu hanya akan menyiksaku saja ketika aku nggak berhasil meraihnya.

"Horeee!"

Aku tersentak kaget dari kenanganku saat Gus tiba-tiba terlonjak dan berseru sangat keras. "Gus?"

"_Daddy_, aku berhasil menjadikan Kazuya pacarku!" seru Gus girang sambil melompat ke pelukanku.

"Whoa! Hati-hati, _Sonny Boy_, kau sudah nggak kecil, lho…," kataku dengan wajah kaget, tapi tetap saja bocah kesayanganku itu kupeluk erat-erat di pangkuanku. "Lagian kenapa segirang itu dengan permainan yang bikin merinding begitu, sih?" lanjutku heran.

"Bicara apa, sih, Daddy? Kan itu latihan supaya bisa jadi seromantis Daddy!" kata Gus sambil tertawa.

"Hah?" Aku kontan memasang wajah bingung.

"Daddy Justin yang bilang kalau Daddy itu orang paling romantis sedunia, dan keromantisan game simulasi cinta itu nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan apa yang sudah Daddy lakukan untuk Daddy Justin," Gus dengan ceria menjawab.

Aku jadi salah tingkah. Nggak bagus, nih. Sejak kapan anakku bisa berkata-kata tentang hal seperti itu tetap dengan wajah tanpa dosa begitu?

_Dasar Justin, bicara yang nggak-nggak lagi pada Gus… jangan-jangan keromantisan itu juga dari gen turunan Justin, lagi? Lho, tapi itu nggak bisa, ya? Justin kan, bukan orang tua kandung Gus, jadi soal gen memang mustahil, tapi kalau anak ini tumbuh dengan melihat Justin, terang saja dia bisa menirukannya_—aku menghela nafas panjang. _Dasar pelukis._

"Daddy bukan orang yang romantis," kataku sambil mengusap-usap rambut anakku yang sehalus kapas kualitas super itu. Benar-benar, deh. Gus memang seperti versi miniku, sih.

"Lho, tapi Daddy kan mesra sekali dengan Daddy Justin, seperti Mama dan Mommy. Kata mama itu karena mereka romantis," Gus memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa berbeda, ya?" katanya kelihatan bingung.

Aku hampir memakan otakku sendiri saat hatiku berdesir melihat kelucuan dan keluguan anak lelakiku itu. Aku hampir saja berteriak _'aduh lucunyaaaa!'_ sambil mencubit pipi Gus seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip kurang kerjaan. Kalau itu betul terjadi, tamat sudah riwayat Brian Kinney. Pribadiku benar-benar banyak berubah setelah aku melamar Justin.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Kadang-kadang aku kangen juga jadi si _Pejantan Liberty Avenue_ lagi, tapi aku nggak akan menukar kebahagianku saat ini untuk merasakan keliaran masa lalu. Dibanding kehidupanku yang dulu, yang penuh kebohongan, kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan saat ini berlipat-lipat kali lebih memuaskanku.

_Brian Kinney…_ menjadi ayah dan suami yang cinta mati dengan keluarga. Kalau diriku yang dulu, nggak mungkin bisa berpikir ke arah situ, tapi sekarang aku jadi mengerti perasaan seorang ayah. Aku nggak yakin kalau Jack Kinney, alias ayahku, merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan, karena aku tahu Jack sama sekali nggak menginginkan diriku, tapi wajah ayahku saat memeluk Gus mengisyaratkan hal lain.

Jack terkejut dan heran ketika tahu aku punya anak, karena dia tahu aku gay dan membenciku karena itu, tapi ia tersenyum saat menggendong Gus. Saat itu aku berpikir, mungkin nggak seperti diriku, Gus berbeda. Aku menginginkan Gus, dan ayahku, yang artinya kakek Gus yang nggak menginginkanku, menyambut keberadaan bayi itu dengan senang. Yah, meskipun Jack memang hampir mati karena kangker, tapi kebahagiaannya saat menyambut Gus adalah sesuatu yang nyata. Se-nggaknya dia sempat memeluk cucunya sebelum mati.

Ketika itu aku mengetahui satu hal yang mungkin nggak akan diakui oleh Jack sampai dia mati pun. Gus dicintai oleh Jack, bagian dari diriku, dicintai oleh ayah yang membenciku.

Anakku itu… hal yang luar biasa.

"Tidak berbeda," aku tersenyum bahagia pada Gus dan mencium pipinya. Gus tertawa geli.

"Kau benar, kami mesra karena Brian itu sangat romatis." Justin tiba-tiba muncul dari balik sofa dan memeluk leherku dengan satu tangan, sekaligus menggelitiki perut Gus yang menghadapku dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Hyahahaha! Stop! Daddy Justin! Geliiii!" Tawa Gus makin keras, menggeliat-geliut kegelian, masih di pangkuanku.

"_Sun-Sunshine_, aku tercekik, nih…!" kataku hampir nggak bisa bernafas, aku yakin wajahku sampai biru.

"Hihi, sori, Brian," Justin mengendurkan pelukannya dari leherku sedikit dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. "_I love you_, Brian," kata Justin sambil tersenyum ceria, menebarkan pesonanya yang sangat terang dan cerah bagai mentari pagi hari itu.

Aku masih agak canggung untuk mengatakan _I love you_ secara terang-terangan dan berkala, tapi aku sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki itu, dan Justin nggak pernah bosan mengatakannya banyak-banyak setiap hari untuk memberikan kesempatan padaku supaya bisa membalasnya.

"_I love you, _Daddy! Daddy Justin!" Gus menirukan cara Justin untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padaku dan pada Justin tentunya.

Saat melihat senyum mega-watt dobel dari Justin dan Gus, aku secara alami bisa tersenyum lembut. "_Love you too_," dan akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan hal yang selalu ingin bisa kukatakan dengan normal pada orang yang kusayangi dan kucintai.

Wajah Justin dan Gus menjadi semakin cerah kalau memang bisa, dan hatiku sekali lagi bergetar karena badai perasaan yang menyerangku. Namun kali ini, bukan rasa takut atau bingung ataupun ragu, tapi perasaan bahagia nggak terkira yang datang dari senyuman anakku tersayang, dan kekasih hatiku tercinta. Mendengar pernyataanku saja mereka sudah sebahagia itu, apalagi kalau aku mulai menunjukkan rasa cintaku dengan melakukan hal-hal istimewa. Aku sudah nggak sabar untuk bisa melakukan itu semua demi mereka.

Memang, aku tetaplah aku, Brian kinney, si brengsek yang blak-blakan dan nggak peduli pada orang lain, tapi kali ini, 'orang lain' itu aku definisikan selain keluarga tercintaku dan teman-teman tersayangku yang berhasil kudapatkan sejak Gus dan Justin muncul dalam hidupku.

Bagi Brian Kinney yang baru ini, Gus dan Justin adalah segalanya.

Lalu kali ini, kukira nggak akan ada lagi Brian Kinney tanpa Justin Taylor dan Gus Marcus Peterson.

***Selesai***

**Epilogue…**

"Terus, kenapa game simulasi cinta kartun Jepang, sih?" tanyaku masih penasaran. Gus protes di depanku kalau lagi-lagi aku salah menyebut anime itu kartun. "Kalau memang mau belajar jadi romantis, mendingan kan belajar sama orang betulan."

"Ah, kata Daddy Justin, itu hanya pelajaran tambahan untuk melatih membaca gerak-gerik dan memakai kata-kata yang bisa membuat hati orang bergetar. Katanya manjur, lho, untuk Daddy Justin," jawab Gus blak-blakan dengan jujur dan tanpa dosa.

"Justin…," aku menatap ke arah Justin dengan wajah menuduh seolah menyakan 'apa yang kau lakukan, sih?'

"Nggak apa-apa, kan? Untuk bersenang-senang saja, kok," jawab Justin sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa juga.

"Ternyata ini ulahmu, ya? Meracuni otak Gus dengan romantisme yang berlebihan begitu…," kataku dengan wajah sedikit sebal.

"Tenang saja, Brian tetap yang paling romantis, kok," timpal Justin sambil meringis dengan wajah manisnya yang tak bisa ditolak itu.

"Yei, Daddy memang super romantis!" Gus berseru senang. "Aku juga akan jadi seromantis Daddy kalau sudah besar!"

"Oh, Gus, kau harus tahu apa yang Daddy-mu katakan dan lakukan saat melamar Daddy Justin!" kata Justin antusias dengan wajah nakal.

"Tunggu! Justin!" aku berseru kaget dengan wajah memerah, dan terpaksa mengejar Justin yang sudah menyambar Gus dari pangkuanku dan melarikan diri untuk membeberkan rahasia memalukan itu.

Aah, kenapa jadi kacau begini, sih? Bagaimana caraku mencegah Justin membuka rahasia super romantis dan super memalukan itu pada anakku, nanti?

Yang jelas, aku nggak akan menang kalau harus melawan kelucuan dan keunikan kedua bocah itu.

**TAMAT (sungguhan)

* * *

**

**A/N: **Wow, ficnya selesai dengan selamat ^_^. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menikmati. Akan lebih oke lagi kalau Anda sekalian mereview XDDD.

Khusus untuk nutmeg-not-head, kalau kamu tidak tahu TV show ini, bisa tanyakan pada luna referensinya, tapi saya sarankan nggak usah lihat, sih. Hard-core soalnya ^^;; Semoga cukup mengena dengan tema chalenge-nya. Di fic ini, saya fokus di perasaan kebapakan Brian Kinney yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan secara eksplisit dalam shownya soalnya. Silakan pendapatnya ^_^.


End file.
